Duke
by MarlyCook
Summary: I met him on my first date with Rory, after at least seven years after our first relationship. Future Lit.


Title: Duke

**Title: **_Duke_

**Summary: **_I met him on my first date with Rory, after at least seven years after our first relationship. Future Lit._

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer: **_Duke._

**A/N: **_Okay so this is a short drabble or well, one shot. I like Jess and Duke, now that I have written them. It's just something I wrote when I was bored. I might write more. Humorous. Hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you Red, My Beta!!_

* * *

I met him on my first date with Rory, after at least seven years after our first relationship. He was her world. Her protector. Her best friend. Her heart. I'm not going to say I was jealous of him, even though he got the bed and I got the couch. I mean, Rory did get up in the middle of the night just to keep me company on her worn leather sofa.

But, he did get in the way of our relationship for at least the first six months. Most of our fights, ironically, revolved around him. Whenever we would start getting even remotely intimate he'd walk in the room and give me those mean eyes that scared the life out of me. I, Jess Mariano, was scared to death of him.

I remember many occasions where I would roll my eyes as he sat between us on the couch and Rory would let him lay all over her. I honestly hated him.

On our nine month anniversary, Rory was out of town and I was stuck at her apartment with _him_. He ate the leftovers of everything and half of the crap in the pantry if I left it open. He tore up the flowers I bought on the day she was supposed to come home. And then he knocked over the phone so I missed all of her seventeen calls.

Again, another fight was started. I threatened to kick him out and she threatened to break up with me. She won, of course. And of course, I slept on the floor that night. He got the bed.

The only time I ever tried to sleep in the bed with him in there, he bit my arm. I jumped out and stormed out of the bedroom, Rory following. She apologized so many times, but you just can't really get over it when you can still feel teeth sunk into your arm.

I don't want to make Rory sound horrible, I mean I did start sleeping in her bed after seven months. But, on some occasions … I had the floor or that worn leather sofa.

Now-a-days, we're getting better, but I still get tired of coming second in her life. I just have to realize that she isn't like most girls and Duke will always be her favorite guy.

* * *

I step out of the shower, rehearsing what I was going to say to in my head. Over and over. I mumble to myself as I shake the water from my hair. "Rory, I love you. I want you in my life forever," I sigh, "will you marry me?"

I groan, loudly, and look down at the pile of clothes on the floor. "Hopeless," I say to myself.

When I reach down for my pants, my hand gets covered with slobber soaked on the back pocket. My face scrunches up in a disgusted manner and I reach into the pocket to search for the tiny black box.

When I realize it is no where to be found, I scowl. Duke. I throw the towel around my waist and glance at the clock. Only 45 minutes till Rory gets home. I run into the living room, "Duke!"

I see him, alright, laying his head in Rory's lap on the couch. One of her hands was patting his head, gently, and the other holding a small velvet box in her palm. I sigh, heavily, seeing her watery eyes stare at the simple silver band with the simple diamond set in the middle.

Glaring at the heavy set German Sheppard, I walk over quietly, "Ror?"

Her head slowly rises up to look at me and my heart is thudding faster than I could ever imagine. Every word in the book of curse words is running through my head. I swallow, thickly, "Rory, I—"

She only lets out a small laugh that is followed by a burst of tears, "Is this …"

As she trails off, I nod stiffly, "Yeah."

Duke topples onto the ground as she jumps up and runs over to me, pressing her lips against mine. I smile and wrap my arms around her tightly, still glaring at Duke for ruining my proposal. I feel a wash of relief flood over my body as her lips place light kisses on my neck.

"Is that a yes?"

She nods.

* * *

Her fingertips run down my chest, lightly, and I grip her body tighter to mine. Her eyes are drifting shut, slowly. I took her left hand and smile at the ring on her small; pale finger.

After rubbing her back until she fell asleep, I looked down at wooden floor. Smirking, I see a mound of black and brown fur.

I got the bed.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
